JonBenet and the City of Vegas
by CSI3Willows
Summary: A little princess is murdered in her home. How the case should have been solved. Straight from my cold case file. The real investigators may not have it solved yet, but Grissom and his team would have. P.S I am sorry I tried to place spaces so it was easi


Disclaimer: This story is based on actual evidence collected in the JonBenet Ramsey murder investigation. I do not own any of the _CSI_ names, and I mean no disrespect to JonBenet, I would like people to know the truth. If you would like to check my reference, please look at the book entitled _JonBenet: Inside the Ramsey Murder Investigation_ By: Detective Steve Thomas, lead detective on the case. Please read it and understand what happened to this little girl. Grissom and his team would have solved it. Also I wrote this story based on how I believe the investigation should have been handled.

Thank you.

PS I added my own _CSI_ twist to the story.

As an added note, the actual JonBenet Ramsey murder investigation is taught to up and coming detectives and forensic scientist about how NOT to conduct an investigation.

I changed the names of the family members except JonBenet.

! I felt that I would be disrespecting JonBenet if I changed her name, because no other child in the world has that name. It is her.

JonBenet and The City of Vegas

"755 15th Street, Las Vegas, we have a kidnapping, there is a note left and our daughter is gone please hurry. She's 6 years old, blonde hair, It says SBTC VICTORY. I'm the mother Pam, Pam Russell, please on God save my baby......" The phone goes dead. A dreary December morning, Catherine strolls into work. She is wearing black pants and a red sweater, her badge is inside the pocket of her blazer. She walks into the CSI building were she is met by Grissom, who is wearing kackie pants, a gray shirt and wind jacket that says Forensics on the back. He approaches her in a hurry.

"Catherine, we've got a kidnapping on 15th St." Grissom says starting to walk out the door.

"Ok, ok lets go, you can fill me in on the way." Catherine says turning around in the doorway and walking out to Grissom's Tahoe. They drive to the location.

"So what is this all about?" Catherine questions

"Well, a very rich Vegas family has had their daughter kidnapped, evidently, Pam and James Russell, it was her daughter JonBenet, she's 6 that's all the 911 tape said." Grissom replies driving.

They arrive at a 3 story Tudor Mansion, they pull into the drive way and are received by a frantic woman wearing black slacks and a red turtleneck. She looks immaculate, her hair is done nicely, and her make-up neatly applied as if she never took it off. She opens the door and Catherine and Grissom just stand there looking at her.

"My baby, please you've got to help." Pam says as Catherine and Grissom walk into the house. They meet up with the first officer on the scene.

"What happened?" Catherine asks the officer

"Well, she told me that she went to wake her daughter up at about 5:45 am to get her ready for an early morning flight, when she wasn't in her room she descended the spiral stair case and that's where she found the note." The officer replies.

Grissom walks over to wear the note is sprawled on the floor.

"Mr. Russell." the note begins.

"Miss, where is your husband?" Grissom asks.

"He's in the other room." Pam replies, crying frantically.

"Its going to be ok, can you just tell us what happened." Catherine says taking the woman into another room to talk.

"I stopped off at the 2nd floor to wash out one of her jump suits, we were to catch an early morning flight to Michigan, she was due to be in a beauty pageant at the beginning of the year, we have a home there...." the woman begins but is interrupted by Catherine.

"Beauty pageants... you said she was 6 right?" Catherine asks with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes she is six, so I stopped off at the 2nd floor, then went down to the first floor and that's where I found the note, I only read the first couple of sentences, then I ran back up to her room but she wasn't there she was gone, and I called 911." Pam says.

Catherine just stares at her with disbelief, almost not paying attention to what she just told her, but still stuck on the beauty pageant thing. Catherine thinks about the story the officer just told her and Pam's story is completely different than the story she gave not 30 minutes prior to Catherine arriving.

"Do you have any pictures of your daughter?" Catherine asks.

"Oh yes, several hold on..." Pam says leaving for a minute and returning with a portfolio.

Catherine takes it from her and begins flipping through the glossy pictures. The pictures are of a beautiful child, wearing make-up and provocative clothing, big blonde hair frames her tiny face and big blue eyes stare out from the pages. Catherine just stares at the pictures in amazement.

"Umm, I want a normal child picture not Glamor Shot's pictures." Catherine requests almost with anger.

"Oh, of course, here is one we took last night, we were at a dinner party with some of our friends." The woman replies trying to fight back the tears. "They said they'd call between 8 and 10 what time is it?" the woman says looking around for a clock, as Catherine takes the picture from her.

"Its only 7." Catherine says leaving Pam and joining Grissom. "What do you make of all this?" Catherine asks.

"Only what the evidence, tells me." Grissom says.

"Look, this is a picture from last night, the mother is wearing the same thing today." Catherine observes.

"Well, maybe her clothes weren't dirty, or she just threw them on to call 911." Grissom interjects.

"A woman like Pam Russell, no way, she'd never wear the same thing twice, plus she told me that the kidnappers would call between 8 and 10, how could she have known that." Catherine says

"Well, this is the ransom note, maybe she read it." Grissom interjects again.

"She told me, and the first officer on the scene, that she only read the 1st sentence then called the police. She also told me a whole different story than the one she told the first officer on the scene as to what happened upon her finding the note. Too many inconsistencies, too early in the game." Catherine accuses.

"Look, we don't know anything yet, all we have is a ransom note and a family who has had their child kidnapped." Grissom says.

"Something isn't right, the husband is clear across the house in another room, why not console your wife?" Catherine asks hypothetically, not waiting for Grissom to respond she walks away back into the room were Pam is sitting.

Grissom puts the note in a clear evidence bag and goes to Catherine.

"I'm going to run this to the lab, I'll be back." Grissom says "Can you handle everything?"

Catherine looks at him, _as if she has a choice_. "Yeah I'll be fine. tell the guys to come help me. Looks like were're pulling another double." Catherine says as Grissom leaves the scene.

"What is your daughter's name?" Catherine asks.

"JonBenet, her name is JonBenet." Pam replies

"Where is your son?" Catherine asks.

"Oh Brad, he is still sleeping." Pam replies.

"How can he sleep through this?" Catherine asks.

"He sleeps like a rock." Pam says thinking about JonBenet and starting to get historical.

Grissom arrives at CSI to find Nick, Sara and Warrack talking in the break room, they see Grissom coming and they walk out to meet him.

"Catherine needs your help, I suggest you go, we've got a possible kidnapping. We need to get the family out of the house. Send them somewhere I don't think they'll come here, without feeling like a suspect so send them to a friend's house. Just make sure we will be able to get hold of them." Grissom advises

"Right on it boss." Nick says as he, Sara and Warrack leave the CSI building, they take Nick's Tahoe and drive to the house.

They arrive and pull up in the drive way. Catherine is standing in the middle hallway, watching the mother and father still not talking. She hears the doorbell and answers the door.

"Damn nice house." Sara says quietly. "Grissom told us to get the family out of the house, he'd be back in a few."

Catherine looks in the room where the father is and then in the room where the mother is, she decides to talk to the mother.

"Mrs. Russell, we're going to get you out of the house. Is it possible for you to sign a permission slip allowing us to search the house?" Catherine says as the woman stands up as if charging Catherine's words.

"Why, why can't we be here?." Pam says.

"Ms. we need to gather any evidence that may be present and your being here possibly contaminates that evidence." Sara says putting her hands up to stop the woman from talking.

"Well I suppose." Pam says as she signs off on the permission slip and hands it to Catherine.

"Everything is going to be ok, but we need to get you out so we can process this house for any sign of forced entry, anything that might tell us who has your daughter." Nick says. "We need you to stay with friends or family, and we need a way to contact you with any questions or information we may have for you."

"Ok, we'll stay with our friends Fleet and Precilla White, here is the number." Pam says handing Nick a piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thank you." Nick says taking the number away from her, glove on his hand.

Pam, her husband and son leave the house and get in their car and drive to their friends house. Just as they are leaving Grissom pulls up and walks to the front of the house.

"Ok, the ransom note is being processed, this house has 3 stories plus a basement, we need to divide and conjure." Grissom begins.

"I'll work the basement." Catherine offers. Catherine begins opening doors that look to lead to a basement but every door she opens leads to another storage closet.

"Where the hell is this basement?" Catherine yells as the team turns around and smiles at her, she fumbles a few more doors and finally finds the door that leads down a flight of stairs.

"Now to find a light switch." Catherine says to herself feeling around the wall and finally turning on the light. "Let there be light!" she says going down the stairs letting the door close behind her. The rest of the guys just stare at the door, and laugh silently when it closes going their own ways.

"I'll take the first floor." Grissom says.

"I'll work the second floor." Sara says turning and walking up the stairs.

"I'll take the parent's room." Nick says following Sara.

"I guess I get the perimeter." Warrack says walking out the front door.

Nick walks up to the third floor. As soon as he reaches the third floor he sees a fire place, a bed is to his left, and a coffee table and chair are to his right. He photographs the bed first, noticing that only one side of the bed looks slept in. He then goes across the room to the coffee table and stands behind it and takes a picture of the whole room.

"The whole upstairs is their bedroom?" Nick says to himself walking over to the bathroom and photographing it, trying to get perspective of what could have happened in the house.

Sara arrives on the 2nd floor and goes into JonBenet's room. She walks in and sees two single beds about five feet apart with a night stand in between them. Next to the huge bay window sits a Christmas tree, and to the right of the tree is white dresser drawers with over 20 trophies sitting on top. She walks over to the dresser and looks at the trophies.

"Best dressed, Best performance, Little Miss Christmas. Wow, the mother really had her going." Sara says to herself looking at the tiaras trying not to scream in anger.

How could a parent put their child through that. And above the dresser hanging on the wall is a picture of JonBenet all dolled up, her hair golden and curly, wearing a white dress with a crown of white flowers atop her head. Her green eyes just staring out into space. Sara could almost feel her trying to speak to her. Telling her to look harder.

"Its one step from being considered child pornography." Sara still talks to herself.

Sara walks over to the bed and sees that their is a wet stain on the bed, by the smell she concludes urine. She photographs the bed and pulls the sheets and blankets off then bags them individually. She admires JonBenet's _Beauty and the Beast_ bed sheets, but wonders why a six year old would still wet the bed. She takes out the ALS and puts on her glasses, running the light over the bed, and finding many things that reflect the light, possibly blood or worst semen. She wraps the mattress and sets it outside the girl's room. She photographs more of the bed and the room, then proceeds down the hall to the brother's room. She walks in and his room is done in blue, with red trucks and different color cars cover his bed spread. She photographs his bed, his closet, clothes and shoes, Just taking pictures of everything and anything.

She then walks to the bathroom, which joins JonBenet's room. She walks in and sees crumpled on the floor a red turtleneck. Sara photographs the turtleneck and bags it. She walks out into the hall way and sees something hanging almost out of the door to the laundry room. She opens the door to reveal Pull Ups Training Pants almost empty, hanging on the door knob, she photographs that, taking it into evidence. Sara then looks at her watch 10:30am, she picks up her cell phone and calls Nick on the 3rd floor.

"Stokes." he answers.

"Time has gone by, its 10:30, didn't the note say they'd call between 8 and 10." Sara says.

"Yeah, what why are you calling me?" Nick asks.

"It's so much easier than walking up to talk to you, let Grissom know." Sara says hanging up her phone.

Nick dials Grissom's number.

"Grissom." he answers

"Yeah Sara wanted me to call you, its 10:30, the time that the kidnappers said they'd call has gone by." Nick says.

"10:30 that's right." Grissom says hanging up the phone, he calls Catherine.

"Willows." she says slowly walking down the stairs into the basement.

"Yeah, Sara noticed its 10:30 and the kidnappers haven't called." Grissom says

"Maybe because there are no kidnappers." Catherine replies, "Have you ever thought that this was a wild goose chase?"

"No, not yet anyway." Grissom replies.

"Gil think about it, a 2 and 1/2 page ransom note. Who writes ransom notes that long most notes say ' we've got your kid we want 10mil, we'll be in touch.' I looked in that kitchen, did you bag the parent's note pade? It just doesn't add up. If my child were missing I'd be doing everything in my power to find her, believe me from a mother something evil happened in this house." Catherine says

"Look Catherine don't jump to conclusions, look at what the evidence tells you and not what your motherly instinct is telling you." Grissom says hanging up the phone and continuing to process the first floor.

Grissom on the first floor is making progress. He takes Pam's writing pad and puts it in an evidence bag along with all of her pen's in her pen jar. He then photographs the kitchen, and a bowl of what looks like fresh pineapple. Maybe the kidnapper fed her, or maybe he kidnapped her while she was eating. Grissom first fingerprints the bowl and finds two sets of prints, one looking like a child's hand and the other a grown adult, he prints and lifts. Second he photographs the bowl where it is sitting and the food that is in the bowl. Third he takes the pineapple and puts it into a separate container than the bowl. He heads to the front door, and opens it taking picture of the lock. Noticing that there doesn't seem to be a sign of forced entry, perhaps the intruder had a key. He goes to the back door and he photographs and prints the back door, and came up empty handed.

"This intruder did a good job of getting her out of the house without leaving a single piece of evidence." Grissom says to himself.

Warrack is working the perimeter of the house. He walks around the house first looking for any sign of footprints and none are seen. He starts with the back and works his way forward. He goes over to where he sees a grate and yells into the grate.

"Cath take a look at this." Warrack says, he hears Cath slowly making her way to the window.

"This window looks to have been broken from the outside." Catherine observes.

"Yeah but take a look at this spider web, the intruder would have broken it, this web has morning dew on it, it was made last night or early this morning. They couldn't have possibly gotten in without tearing it apart." Warrack replies taking a picture of the grate and the web.

Inside the basement Catherine photographs the window from her point of view and she also notices a blue suitcase sitting under it. "Maybe that's how "he" got out." she says to herself.

She walks into what looks like a train room, there is a large piece of wood with green grass like stuff on top and a train track with a little village. Nothing here. She takes a picture of the stairs leading up to the 1st floor. Then she makes her way to a little corridor, she sees a door that has a wooden peg blocking it from being opened from the inside, she first fingerprints the door and removes one adult sized palm print. She lifts that and also finds on the ground, a boot print, she lifts that too. She then opens the door and can see nothing, it is pitch black, so she fumbles the wall for a light, she flips the switch. Lying on the floor, on her back with her arms stiffly above her head is JonBenet. She is lying in a white blanket, she is wearing white long john pj's with a silver star in the middle of the shirt. She has a little pink heart on her left hand. Her golden hair is up in two pony tails, a cord is wrapped tightly around her neck and at the end, is what looks like to be a broken paint brush used as a garrote. Tied loosely around the right wrist is another cord, and tape covers her mouth. Catherine just stares, she pictures Lindsay in this position and the thought makes her stomach ache, chills run up her spine, the feel of death has just enveloped the room. She looks at the little girl, and just shakes her head, trying to hold back her emotions. She leaves the room where the girl is laying and calls Grissom on his phone, who is on the first floor collecting evidence.

"Grissom." he answers.

"You said to conclude what the evidence tells me, well it is telling me that someone wanted to keep this little girl warm from the basement cold. Its telling me that whoever did this took time, its telling me that whoever did this knew her because they had to look into her eyes and watch her die." Catherine says her hands shaking.

"What?" he replies.

"We've got a dead little girl, I found her, she's in the basement." Catherine says, and then the line goes dead, soon Grissom is down stairs in the basement with her.

He walks into the little room and sees the girl lying on the floor wrapped in a blanket.

"The way she is lying suggests that she was killed by someone close to her, look at the care they gave her. She looks to have been re-dressed, wrapped nicely and warm in a blanket." Grissom observes

"Yeah, they gave her something all right I don't think it was care." Catherine says "lets put it this way, if someone snatched Lindsay from her bed, she'd be screaming bloody murder, she'd wake up the whole house 3 stories or not." Catherine says.

"I found a bowl of fresh pineapple, perhaps she was eating when the intruder got her." Grissom says

"An intruder my ass." Catherine replies, "We need to get handwriting samples from the parents and anyone who had keys to the house, we need to get this little girl to the Doc, this house needs to be under constant supervision." Catherine rambles.

"First lets take a few photographs." Grissom says, as he and Catherine begin taking pictures of the little girl's body. They hear noises coming from the stairs and are soon joined by Nick and Sara.

"Did the parents mention that they changed her?" Sara asks. Catherine shakes her head.

"Well I found clothes in the bathroom."

"What clothes?" Catherine asks.

"A red turtle neck." Sara says, stopping Catherine from photographing.

"Those were the clothes she wore last night, in the photo. Maybe they changed her." Catherine says.

"Or maybe she wet the bed, I found fresh urine on her sheets and mattress, and a half used bag of pull ups in the laundry room." Sara says.

"She was six why was she potty training?" Catherine asks returning to taking pictures. she photographs the room, the door, and the body.

She leaves the tape on her mouth in order to maintain any evidence stuck to the adhesive. She takes pictures of her hands, her neck wounds, her face, her torso, and her legs. Then she leaves the body just as Grissom phones David.

Sara comes around the corner and peaks into the room. "Oh my God, what creature could have done this?" Sara says quickly looking away when she sees the body.

"Someone that she knew." Catherine says "I think we need to visit the parents"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, I'll call Brass from the car, get him to meet us at the house with a warrant.." Sara says leaving the basement walking up stairs.

"We've got a DB in their house we don't need a warrant, just a police officer. I've got the number of where they are staying, lets just get the address." Catherine replies.

"Good idea." Grissom says.

Catherine walks over to where a paint stand is sitting.

"Hey check this out, this paint tray has similar paint brushes, like the one used as a garrote." Catherine says taking a picture of the paint tray. She bags it as evidence.

David arrives, he checks liver temp.

"Based on liver temp she died between 10 and 2am, her body is in full rigor, it won't last long though." David concludes to Catherine. "She's all yours."

Catherine takes the tape from her mouth to reveal a perfect lip impression.

"Well now this evidence is telling me that she was already dead when they put the tape on her mouth. Look at this perfect lip print no tongue impressions." she removes it and puts it in an evidence bag, she sends it with Grissom to trace. The assistant coroners begin to put JonBenet in a body bag, when Catherine sees what they are doing.

"What are you doing, how many people have been in that thing." Catherine asks

"Many but it gets cleaned everytime." the assistant coroner replies.

"No, she gets a new one." Catherine says as the AC's put JonBenet in a new body bag and wheel her out on a gurney heading for Doc Robbins.

Catherine and Sara leave the house.

"Brass is meeting us there. We are going to talk to them as long as we can, we'll see how much they are willing to help." Sara says

They all go to the White's house. Just as Mr. White opens the door, Catherine's phone rings.

"Willows," she answers, "yeah, oh ok thanks." she hangs up her phone. "That was Grissom, he said that there were no prints on the ransom note but there were prints found on the parent's writing tablet and those prints along with prints on the door to the wine cellar, and the bowl of pineapple came from the same person." Catherine whispers to Sara as they are greeted by Mr.White.

"Hi, I'm detective Jim Brass, Vegas PD, Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle, crime lab we need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Russell." Brass says.

"Of course." Mr.White replies letting them in the house. They walk down a long corridor to the dining room where the parents are sitting.

Catherine and Sara sit down across the table from the parents and Brass stands behind them.

"We found your daughter." Sara starts as Pam begins bawling in her husbands shirt.

"What! Is she ok?" asks.

"No, I'm afraid not." Catherine replies, "She's been killed."

"Oh! Oh my God, oh my God!." Mr. Russell begins speaking loudly as his wife begins praying.

"Jesus, you raised Lazorous from the grave, please raise my baby!" she screams falling to the floor.

"We're going to need your help if we are going to find the person that did this." Catherine says gently.

"What do you need, we'll help you with anything." Mr. Russell says picking his wife off the floor.

"Well the first thing we need are the clothes you were wearing last night." Sara says.

"What do you need those for?" asks

"Its standard procedure, we need to eliminate all the people within the home before we can move to outsiders." Catherine replies.

"Ok, well Pam is wearing the same thing that she wore last night, but my clothes are at the house." Mr. Russell says. "Can't we have a day, we just lost our child."

"No, I'm afraid not, this officer will escort you to your house Mr. Russell and Catherine will go with your wife." Brass says as a police officer comes over to and takes him outside to the squad car.

Catherine helps Pam out of her chair and takes her down the hall to a spare bedroom.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Catherine asks.

"No, she doesn't but I'll get something for her to wear." Mrs. White says coming up behind Catherine.

Mrs. White goes into her room and grabs a pair of comfortable clothes bringing them to Pam. Catherine goes into the bathroom with her turning around to give her privacy, holding the evidence bag open so she can put her clothes in. She does and Catherine returns to the table, joined soon by Pam, and the Whites.

"Mrs. Russell who all has access to your home?" Catherine asks.

Mrs. Russell just stares at her. "Well the reason I ask is because, we found no signs of forced entry which suggest that the intruder had a key." Catherine says

"Oh, well many people had keys. Let me write you a list." Pam replies making a list of people who had keys and their relation to the family. She hands Catherine the list. Catherine takes the list and looks at it.

Fleet White (friend)- 354-8851  
Jay Pettipiece (painter)- 265-9856  
Joe Barnhill (neighbor)- 156-8563  
John Andrew Russell (step brother)- 965-2658  
John Fernie (friend) - 765-2594  
Linda Pugh (housekeeper) - 295-3576  
Linda Wilcox (housekeeper)- 164-8964  
Nedra Paugh (relative) - 951-3576  
Suzanne Savage (babysitter)- 356-4865

"Great, we need to get samples from them as well." Catherine says.

The officer and Mr. Russell arrive at his house, the officer opens the door, and allows him to walk inside first. walks in the front door and just stops, dead in his tracks. The sent of death still lingers in his home. He looks around and sees people taking pictures of everything, he is escorted up the three flights of stairs to his room, where he walks in the bathroom and gets his clothes from the night before. The officer opens a brown evidence bag and gently sets his clothes inside as the officer closes it and seals the bag shut. They leave the house and return to the White's.

They return to the house and the officer hands the evidence bag to Sara who takes it and sets it next to Pam's bag of clothes.

"Just a couple more things." Catherine says

"Ok." Mr. Russell replies joining his wife on the other side of the table.

"We need handwriting samples from you and your wife." Sara says

"What! Are we suspects!" Pam asks

"We have to be able to eleiminate you and the only way we can do that is if you give us what we ask for." Catherine says cautiously.

"All right! fine what do you want us to write?" Mr. Russell says growing impaticent as Mr. White brings them a pen and paper.

"I'll need you to write the following." Catherine begins "attaché', $118,000, Mr. Russell, adequate, beheaded....." she is interrupted by Pam, who's hands begins shaking uncontrollably when Catherine says beheaded, Catherine pauses for a minute and then continues, "small foreign faction, good southern common sense, S.B.T.C Victory!, and grow a brain James." she finishes

They takes the samples and place them in an evenlope.

"Did you or your wife hear anything last night?" Sara asks sitting with her hands folded on the table.

"No we slept soundly." Mr. Russell replies.

"Mrs. Russell what was your daughter wearing when she went to bed?" Catherine asks turning toward Pam.

"She fell asleep in the car on the way home from the White's and I put her to bed in the clothes she had on, which was a red turtle neck oh I did change her bottoms, I put her in white long johns. We wore the same thing at the party." Pam replies

Catherine glares at her and says ,"The same thing?"

"Yeah we loved dressing up like eachother." Pam replies with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sure she loved it." Catherine says.

"What was the last thing she ate?" Sara asks.

"She had some crab cakes here, she didn't eat when she got home, she was asleep. I took her upstairs, and took her shoes off and she was asleep." Pam replies

"Um, we need to collect some samples from you before we move to people outside the house." Sara repeats and reaches for her kit.

"Look this is taking a lot of time, we've given you everything you asked for don't you need a search warrant?" Mr. Russell says.

"Look... we found your 6 year old daughter dead in your home we don't need a warrant. What we do need " Catherine says

Sara gets Catherine's attention and they walk out of the room.

"What the hell, what are they doing?" Sara asks.

"They are feeling like suspects rather than helpful parents trying to find their daughter's killer." Catherine replies, "If my child had been killed and I knew I didn't do it, I would give the police anything they asked for."

"Well, maybe they are acting this way because their guilty conscience is talking." Sara says as they walk back into the dining room.

"Our lawyers are on their way. They want to be here." Mr. Russell says sitting next to his wife.

"Lawyers? Plural?" Catherine says.

"Yes my lawyer and my wife's lawyer." he replies.

"Two different lawyers?" Sara questions. Mr. Russell doesn't reply he just sits down, and there they all remain in complete silence until the legal attorneys arrive.

The doorbell rings and Mr.White goes to answer it. The lawyer doesn't even wait to be invited in he just pushes past Mr.White followed by another man in a really expensive suit. They enter the dining room and stand behind the parents.

"We have advised our clients not to speak to you." Lawyer 1 says.

"They don't have to say a word, all we need is their DNA and finger prints. And according to the law we don't need a warrant ." Catherine says reaching in her kit and pulling out the two swabs along with two ten cards.

She swabs the mother's mouth first, then the father's. When Catherine is doing this Sara collects their fingerprints. Sara inks Pam's hand and she begins crying. Catherine stands up and faces Brass whispering something to him.

"I didn't kill my baby." Pam says softly. Catherine hears her slightly and whirls around staring at her, Pam's lawyer is on his feet at her side.

"What did she....what did you just say?" Catherine asks.

Pam stands up and faces Catherine, the two women look as if they are about to start a boxing match.

"I said I didn't kill my baby!" Pam replies, Brass checks the tape recorder to make sure it was working.

"No one has suggested that you did." Catherine replies not moving an inch from Pam's face.

Pam's lawyer takes her by the arm and sits her down as she finishes her fingerprints.Then Sara fingerprints the father, who remains stone cold silent. They are shown out of the house by Mr.White and they get in their Tahoes and drive back to CSI.

Grissom walks into Doc Robbins autopsy room. Dr.Robbins is standing up, over a body of a sweet innocent child. JonBenet is laying on the autopsy table, clothing removed and a white sheet covers everything below her belly button. Grissom approaches the body, there is bloody mucus under her nose suggesting she was hit in the face. A huge contusion is around her neck where the rope used to be.

"What have you got, Doc." Grissom says.

"Its hard to say Gil, I don't know what killed her first, the blow to her head causing an 8 inch gash in her skull or the rope around her neck, but I'd say COD is asphyxia by strangulation associated with craniocerebral trauma." Robbins concludes.

"Find anything else?" Grissom asks pressing him for more.

"Well, her underwear was soaked, and a single blood drop was in them. I sent those to Greg. I went over her body with the ALS and found what looked like semen I sent that to Greg as well. Petical hemorrhaging is slightly visible in the eye, suggesting that she was near death when she was strangled. Did anyone mention anything about a stun gun perhaps being used?" Robbins questions.

"No, nothing." Grissom replies

"Well look at this, now I'm not expert on stun gun marks, but notice the small punctures on her neck, and this is the worst part of all Gil." Robbins says.

"What?" Grissom asks.

"When I examined her crotch area, I found signs of chronic sexual abuse. I don't think it was by a male though, from what I can tell I think something was put inside her, I recovered splinters just inside the vaginal wall and it looked to be mostly damaged at the 7:00 position. You'll have to consult a child psychologist on this one." Robbins replies.

"Someone was all over this kid." Grissom says looking down on JonBenet's body.

"I sent the cord that was wrapped around her neck, also to Greg maybe epithials will be present." Robbins says "When I extracted her stomach content I found pineapple, she ate it two to three hours before death." Grissom takes all the evidence that Robbins has collected from the body including, vaginal swabs, oral swabs, "semen" found on her leg, pubic hair that was with the white blanket, fingernail clippings, hair samples, her fingerprints, and the pineapple extracted from her stomach.

"Great thanks." Grissom says just as Catherine walks in, she freezes at seeing the child lying on the table, she just stands there, in walking position but not moving. She snaps back into reality.

"Damn this job is draining." Catherine says, "What have you found?" she asks almost not really wanting the details.

Grissom hands her the file and she begins reading it, her face slowly going blank and ghost white.

"What the hell, first they dress her up like some damned Miss America, then for kicks they..." she pauses catching her breath, "I can't believe this."

Grissom takes her by the hand, "Come on we need to visit our friendly child psychologist." Grissom says as they walk out of the autopsy room hand in hand. "Catherine its going to be ok." Grissom says slightly squeezing her hand.

"Ok, lets go." Catherine says. Catherine releases his hand as they walk down the hall and pass Greg in the lab who quickly catches up to them.

"I've got news for you, the blood in her underwear was the girls, the fingerprints on the bowl that Grissom found, and the prints on the note, and on the door belong to the mother. I'm still comparing that fiber found on the adhesive side of the tape to the parents clothes." Greg concludes.

"Thank you Greg, here look at this pineapple and tell me if it is the same pineapple found in that bowl." Grissom says handing Greg the evidence.

"Priority number 1 sir." Greg says returning to his lab.

Catherine and Grissom continue walking down the hall when they run into Sara.

"I've rounded up all the people who had keys, they are giving Brass and O'Reily handwriting samples and everything else that we are asking them for, they can't believe that the parents put them on their suspect list. I'm going to meet the handwriting expert as soon as all the samples make there way to me." Sara says.

"Great, that'll be your job for now, follow those handwriting samples." Grissom says.

"Gotcha." Sara says walking back to the handwriting lab to process the writing samples that they currently have.

Catherine and Grissom are almost to the door when they run into Nick and Warrack.

"I need you guys to go back to the house and look for something that could have caused an 8 inch gash in someone's head, anything that looks like it could be used as a quick weapon and see if you can find anything linking the parents to a stun gun." Grissom says

"Ok, we'll call you if we find anything." Warrack says as Nick and him leave CSI, followed by Catherine and Grissom.

They get in Grissom's Tahoe and drive to the child psychologist. They arrive and Catherine jumps out of the Tahoe walking up to the doctor's office.

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Bell." Catherine says to the receptionist. She shows them to the Dr.'s office.

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Grissom welcome what can I help you with today." Dr.Bell asks.

"Well we are working on a case were the coroner found signs of chronic sexual abuse, also the girl was 6 years old and she would soil herself and wet the bed on a regular basis." Grissom says sitting down in a chair across from the Doctor's desk.

"Well, I'd say that she wet the bed and soiled herself to attempt to make herself unattractive to her attacker, this is a defense mechanism often found in children who are sexual abused. What were the conditions of the body?" The doctor asks

"Urine was found in her underwear but we don't know if it was fresh, although her bed sheets and mattress under it were wet with fresh urine. She also appeared to have been changed." Catherine says sitting on the arm of Grissom's chair.

"This tells me that she was killed by someone she knew. Did the coroner tell you about any vaginal trauma." the doctor asks

"Yes, trauma at 7:00 also splinters were found just inside the vaginal wall." Catherine replies

"Ok, well you should see her physician, you'll get a lot of history on the child especially in the last year of her life. I think that her attacker was female." the doctor concludes

"How do you figure?" Grissom asks.

"Well, sticking something inside of her was a way of corporal punishment. Wetting the bed is one of the red flags of sexual abuse, but also it is the number one reason children become sexually and physically abused to begin with. A male attacker usually doesn't use object rape as punishment, if you now what I mean." the doctor says.

"I get you." Catherine replies, ready to throw up.

"Also, because she was changed, this makes me believe that she woke up from wetting the bed and the person who usually punishes her lost control of themselves." the doctor finishes, "but again getting the child's medical history will help a lot."

"Thank you, you've been extremely helpful." Grissom says as he and Catherine get up and leave.

"We need to find the girl's doctor." Grissom says.

"Already done." Catherine replies, she gives him directions and they go visit JonBenet's doctor.

"We are from the Las Vegas crime lab, we need to speak to Dr. Andrews." Grissom tells the receptionist who escorts them to this office.

"Hello how can I help you?" he asks.

"My name is Catherine Willows and this is Gil Grissom we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we are inquiring about JonBenet Russell." Catherine says.

"I can't disclose any information, patient, doctor privilege." the doctor replies.

"Well, your patient is dead, that privilege no longer exist post-mordum. We need to know how many times she's been in to see you." Catherine replies

"I'll tell you this in the 24-months before her death, she visited me 18 times, most of those visits were this year. She came to see me the time she fell in the grocery store on her nose, and the time she ran into a door knob on her eye, other times it was for minor bumps and bruses. Except for one visit in particular. Her and her brother were playing in the backyard and he hit her in the face with a golf club, her mother called me and I told her to bring JonBenet right in, the next I heard she had taken her to a plastic surgeon. She didn't want her pageant face messed up and the surgeon gave her an ice pack. Other times she'd come to see me for sinus infections. I diagnosed her with allergic rhinitis." the doctor says handing Catherine, JonBenet's file.

Catherine takes the file, "may we take this into evidence?" Catherine asks.

"Anything I can do to help." the doctor says.

"Thank you, you have no idea." Catherine says as her and Grissom leave the office.

"You know your way around people." Grissom says.

"Well, I want justice for that little girl, and anything within the law I'll do." Catherine says.

They arrive back at CSI and are met by the team. All rambling at once.

"Guys, one at a time." Grissom says.

"Well Warrack and I searched the house, we found a black flashlight in the bathroom, because her wet clothes were found there also we photographed the bathtub and sink, I mean she could have lost her footing and fell hitting her head on the bathtub or sink especially if her clothes were removed roughly." Nick says.

"I didn't find a stun gun, but in the downstairs VCR I found a tape _How to use a stun gun_. Don't know if that helps." Warrack.

"Well, at least we know that someone in the family was learning how to use a stun gun." Grissom says.

"We need to interview those parents again, separately." Catherine says, "I'll call Brass have him call the lawyers.

Catherine walks out to call Brass. She comes in about ten minutes later.

"Brass said he'd call back as soon as he knows something." Catherine says, as they all walk to the break room to eat. The sit down around the table and brainstorm.

"What do we know?" Grissom says biting into his sandwich.

"We know that the parents and the brother were the only ones in the house, that according to what we have found that there was no visible signs of forced entry. We haven't checked with all the people who have keys yet. We also know that this little girl had signs of chronic sexual abuse so unless the so called intruder broke in and abused this child on a regular basis without the family knowing, we have no were to look but inside the house." Catherine says.

"We also know that what we thought was semen really wasn't it was just smeared blood." Nick says, "You know why wasn't there more blood I mean look at her skull." Nick says holding up the picture as Catherine drops her food.

"Well the first hit is free, I figure she was only hit once or if she wasn't hit she fell into something." Grissom says.

Brass walks in and he has the most disappointed look on his face. They all look up.

"What's up?" Catherine questions.

"Get this, they agree to an interview if..." Brass begins.

"If what?" Sara asks

"If it only lasts for two hours with breaks in-between, they did however agree to a separate interview, but.." Brass continues.

"But..." Nick says

"But we only have two days to interview both parents, the interviews must be at their lawyer's office and they must be present. The questions will be limited and get this they have to have access to their prior statement..."Brass continues

"Prior statements, what so we are gonna get scripted interviews, is this a stage performance!?" Catherine says getting upset

"That's not all, they want to examine the actual ransom note, not a copy, and they want access to the ligature and garrote that killed their child." Brass continues

"We can't give them that, we might as well have them back up Greg in the lab." Catherine squabbles.

"We have to or no interview." Brass says.

"I want this interview." Catherine insists.

"I'll help." Grissom replies.

"I'll let the attorneys know we have a deal." Brass says as he walks out of the room, he returns about 10 minutes later. "They are gonna come in to examine the evidence." Brass says.

"How can this be legal?" Warrack questions.

"Under constutional law they must be allowed access to evidence if they wish, plus they are coming in voluntarily so until we have a warrant they call the shots, and we need more evidence to get a warrant." Grissom says

They all sit there at the table and eat their dinners in complete silence. Brass comes in.

"They are here." Brass says. Everyone jumps up from the table. Grissom joins the family in the lab to make sure they do not try anything funny. Catherine and Sara stand outside the lab, glaring at the family through the glass.

"Why won't they help us?" Sara questions

Catherine sighs a deep sigh

"Because they are guilty as hell, like I said, parent's whose child has be murdered and are truly innocent would give us anything and everything in order to clear themselves. They would be calling everyday to check on our progress instead of running from us. They should have listened to Marc Klass." Catherine replies.

"Marc Klass?" Sara asks

"Yeah, his daughter Polly was abducted out of her second story bedroom window and murdered. He knew police would suspect him first its only natural, and he supplied the police with everything they asked for. He even contacted the Russells and told them to corrpoerate for the sake of JonBenet, did they listen...." she pauses sighs again. "No I guess not." She finishes as the parents and attorneys finish looking at all the evidence, and they leave CSI.

Grissom walks out behind them.

"Guys you all can go home, Cath and I have a lot of prepping for tomorrow's interviews." Grissom says as the rest of the team turns and walks out the door. "Shall we.." Grissom says opening the "war room" door.

Catherine walks in and finds all the evidence scattered on the table. They remain at CSI overnight. They go over every piece of evidence, every photo, every sketch and statement. They prepare themselves for what they call "Team Russell," almost as if they were preparing for war, they knew that this chance would never come again. Time for battle. Grissom looks up from his intense "studying" and sees Catherine asleep on the couch, he goes over and nudges her.

"Cath," she wakes up and smiles at him "You finally got some sleep, I thought you'd never sleep." Grissom says. She sits up her blazer around her like a blanket.

"Yeah well if you want to call it sleep... didn't you sleep?" Catherine asks.

"Nope, not really, I took at cat nap every so often, my head is too involved in this case." Grissom says. "I brought you coffee."

Catherine takes the coffee and stands up, "Thank you." she says. "So what have we got?"

"Well, lets not show our cards too early in the game. I don't want them to know everything about this investigation. The interviews need to start slowly, don't jump into the death of their daughter. We need to lock them into statements, what she ate, what she wore when she went to bed, sequentially what the mother did that morning, what happened that night. Things like that. Then for round two we can get into the volcano." Grissom says.

He and Catherine finish prepping when the phone rings. "CSI." Grissom says, "ok, got it." Grissom hangs up the phone. "They are ready."

Catherine and Grissom leave in his Tahoe and head for the lawyers office. They arrive and are escorted into a conference room. A huge round table sits in the middle of the room, two chairs are on one side and two chairs on the other. Catherine and Grissom are seated across the table from Pam Russell. She is wearing a blue suit with white trim over a white sweater, a silver angel pin on her lapel and gold earrings. The tension begins building in the room.

"What did your daughter have to eat last?" Catherine starts nice.

"Some cracked crab at the Whites dinner party." Pam replies her hands folded nicely on the table.

"Tell me exactly what happened that night prior to everyone going to bed?" Grissom asks

"JonBenet fell asleep in the car and James carried her upstairs, I changed her clothes and put on white long johns and a white shirt with the star in the middle." Pam replies.

"So you changed her clothes?" Catherine asks

"Yes." Pam replies her eyes narrowing on Catherine.

"But you told the first officer that she fell asleep wearing her red turtleneck and that the only thing you changed were her bottoms. In fact that's what you told ME." Catherine says. Pam just stares at her, Catherine picks up her pen and makes notes.

Inconsistency #1 she notes, not letting Pam or her lawyer see.

"Pam I want you to take a look at this picture. Do you see anything different in it?" Grissom asks.

"Well yeah, you see I'm wearing the same black pants and red turtleneck, the clothes I wore when your team arrived." Pam replies

Catherine and Grissom just look at each other and Catherine makes another note.

"They were just lying there." Pam continues her lawyer beginning to get nervous.

"What did you do on the morning of December 26th?" Catherine questions

"I stopped off at the laundry to wash out one of her jump suits, then I went down stairs and saw something lying on the floor, I stepped over it and saw something about, "we have your daughter," and I ran upstairs and pushed open her door but she wasn't there she was gone." Her souther drawl coming in clear at this point.

"So you didn't touch the note?" Catherine asks

"I don't believe I did." Pam replies

"Who moved the note?" Grissom asks

"I think James did." Pam replies leaning close to Grissom almost within kissing range, Grissom feels his space has been invaded and sits back in his chair.

"Did you read the note?" Grissom asks

"I think I glanced at it?" Pam replies

"Well then how did you know to tell the 911 operator SBTC Victory! which were at the bottom of the 3rd page!" Catherine demands

Pam just stares at Catherine and her lawyer begins shifting in his seat.

"Did you know about your husband's Christmas bonus?" Grissom asks attempting to break the tension between Pam and Catherine.

"No what about it?" Pam asks

"Well he got almost the exact amount asked for in the note." Catherine replies folding her arms angrily across her chest.

"Do you know what SBTC could mean?" Grissom asks

"No." Pam replies shortly

"What about who the small foreign faction is?" Catherine asks

Pam's eyes narrow on Catherine's "No." she says her voice getting deeper.

"Did you and your daughter have a fight on Dec. 25.?" Catherine asks

"Yes, that night we argued over what to wear, I wanted us to match but she didn't, she was such an independent." Pam replies beginning to cry.

"You told me before that she loved dressing up like you." Catherine points out, Pam has no reaction but to cry. "It was an accident wasn't it? You didn't mean for this to happen did you? It's ok I'll try to understand just tell me the truth." Catherine says

Just before Pam is about to answer her lawyer rests his hands on her shoulders.

"Lets take a break." he says

Catherine clenches her fists, then Grissom rests his hands on Catherine shoulders and she relaxes

"A break would be fine." Grissom says as Pam and her lawyer leave. "Catherine, are you sure you want to be here for round two?" Grissom asks sitting next to her.

"Gil, I want to be here, that woman is guilty as sin but we haven't gotten enough evidence to arrest her ass and she's playing amnesia." Catherine says.

"Ok, remember this round will be much harder to deal with." Grissom says

"I'll be fine." Catherine says tapping Grissom's hand. "Thank you."

Pam and her lawyer walk in just as Catherine stands up to stretch "Round 2." Catherine mumbles under her breath. Pam sits back down now with a cup of coffee in her hand, she sets in on the table about a foot from her, as if marking her territory. Catherine is ready to play with fire. Right before Catherine is about to speak her phone rings, she looks around the room then excuses herself to answer it.

"Willows" she answers

"Cath, I think I found the source of SBTC." Nick says

"Really, I could use it." Catherine replies

"Well when we went back to the house I checked the father's study and found a bible open to Psalms 35 and 36 it read:

_Content, O Lord, with those who contend with me; fight against those who fight against me._

_Take up shield and buckler; arise and come to my aid_

_Brandish spear and javelin against those who pursue me._

_Say to my soul, "I am your salvation."_ Nick replies, as Catherine writes it down frantically. She studies the verses.

"They are written backwards on the ransome note. Good job Nicky. Dust the Bible for prints." Catherine instructs.

"Already done, they belong to the mother." Nick replies, "We found looking through the mother's handwriting samples that she has a flair for using acronyms and acrostics in her communications. Ask her about _PAPR_, her initials, or to _BVFMFA_ from PPRBSJ, to Barbara V. Fernie, Master of Fine Arts from Pam Paugh Russell, Bachelor of Science in Journalism." Nick finishes as Catherine scribbles down the acronyms.

Catherine hangs up the phone and walks back into the office, she shows Grissom what she has written down and circles the acronym. Catherine sits back down at the table and crosses her legs.

"What does _PAPR_ stand for?" Catherine asks

"It stands for Pam Paugh Russell, my initials, why." Pam replies Catherine begins to smile.

"What does _BVFMFA_ stand for?" Catherine asks

"Barbara V. Fernie, Master of Fine Arts." Pam replies as her lawyer's eyes get wider and wider.

"What about _PPRBSJ_." Catherine asks

"Pam Paugh Russell, Bachelor of Science in Journalism." Pam replies, "What has this got to do with anything?" she insists

"Well we have just been informed that you like to use acronyms like this one." Catherine says pointing to the bottom of the ransom note "SBTC"

"I told you I don't know what that means." Pam replies

"Oh, maybe this will jog your memory." Catherine says standing up and pacing the room while reading, " _**Contend**, Oh Lord, with those who contend with me; fight against those who fight against me. **Take** up shield and buckler; arise and come to my aid. **Brandish** spear and javelin against those who pursue me. **Say** to my soul, "I am your salvation."_ Catherine finishes and just stares at Pam, "S.B.T.C." Catherine sits back down, "So tell me is this verse helping you any?" Catherine asks.

Pam sits back in her chair, her hands begin to shake.

"Oh we're not done yet." Catherine says sitting back down.

"Do you recognize this?" Grissom asks showing Pam a picture of the bowl of pineapple.

"Yes that is our bowl." Pam replies.

"Really." Catherine says, feeling better

"Well we found pineapple in your daughter's upper digestive tract." Grissom says.

"What does that mean?" Pam asks

"It means that pineapple was the last thing that she had to eat." Catherine replies.

"You must be mistaken." Pam replies

"Your prints were on the bowl of pineapple, and this pineapple matches down to the rind the pineapple found in your daughter's system." Grissom says

"Are you sure, that she didn't wake up and go get it, or wake you up and you helped her. Maybe she ate something before she went to bed." Catherine says giving her a chance to redeem herself.

"No, I told you already she was asleep, she didn't eat any pineapple." Pam reassures Catherine.

"The evidence is telling us otherwise." Grissom says "Also during autopsy, we found that your daughter showed signs of chronic sexual abuse." Grissom says. Pam's eyes go from almost crying to ready to very cold.

"Really well I demand to see the evidence that suggests that." Pam replies

"So unless the "intruder" came in your home and abused JonBenet on a regular basis, without you knowing, someone inside that house hurt your daughter didn't they?" Catherine says

"No and I want to see that evidence." Pam replies

"Does this shock you?" Grissom replies

"Extremely." Pam replies sitting up in her chair.

"We have trace evidence that links you to the death of your daughter." Grissom says solemnly

She suddenly looses that southern belle attitude and out comes the mother from hell.

"Totally impossible, go retest it." Pam demand

"The evidence is telling us another story." Catherine says trying to keep her cool

"I don't care what you have, go back to the drawing board." Pam replies she suddenly becomes calm and points a finger at Catherine, "We have to start working together to find out who the hell... This child was the most precious thing in my life. Quit screwing around asking me this stuff and let's find the person who did this."

"Its real hard to do that when you refuse to help us, and what with that "was the most precious" when did she become past tense. Why are you and your husband being so resistant to help us?" Catherine requests cooling down.

"We don't like being treated like suspects." Pam replies.

"Well we follow the evidence and it leads us inside the home." Grissom says "Maybe her death was a result of bed-wetting." Grissom says hypothetically.

Pam hold up a hand, indicating stop.

"You're going down the wrong path, buddy!" she yells standing up and getting in Grissom's face.

"Was your husband sexually abusing your daughter as punishment for bed-wetting? It's ok it wasn't your fault you can tell us." Catherine asks

Pam stands up, her lawyer has to sit her down. "If James Russell, were involved, honey, we wouldn't be sitting here. I'd have knocked his block off. Read my lips. This was not done by a family member. Didn't happen. Period. End of statement and this interview." Pam says storming out of the room.

"Now we know what she is really like, damn I wouldn't want to be her daughter." Catherine says looking at Grissom who stands up, closes his case file and walks out of the room.

"Lets go prove this and put her away." Grissom says as they jump in his Tahoe and drive back to CSI.

They arrive at CSI.

"Get a confession?" Warrack asks trying to lighten the mood.

"No but we might as well have, Nicky those acronyms were through the roof." Catherine says. "She went nuts, showed her true colors."

"We still have the father's interview tomorrow." Grissom says. "Lets see what we have on him?"

Grissom and his team walk into the "war room" and re-examine the evidence.

"Well we did a background check on him, and with his other kids there was never a reported sexual abuse or any abuse for that matter. In fact his eldest daughter died in 93' of a car accident and he was inconsolable. He even named his plane after her, Beth." Nick says

"Well, he acted quite different with the death of JonBenet, it's funny because with Beth an accident, family and friends say he could be heard crying at night, talking to Beth. However, with JonBenet who was murdered you wouldn't even know that she died. They just picked up and moved on." Catherine points out.

"Why?" Sara asks.

"Too many unanswered why's." Grissom says "I don't think the father had anything to do with his daughter's death, and I think his actions are result of knowing what Pam did and helping to cover for her."

"All the evidence points to Pam, what's the point of interviewing the father?" Warrack asks.

"He might crack and give up his wife, what about the brother, can't we interview him?" Sara asks.

"You know I think I'd like to do that, Grissom can handle the father." Catherine says. "Damn he might actually know something."

Catherine spends time, looking over the case, trying to find light questions to ask a 9 year old. She comes across the High-Tec boot print and notices that it's a size 9 in boys. She is looking over the pictures when she is joined by Greg.

"Hey Cath, I found another set of prints on that bowl of pineapple." Greg says getting Catherine's attention.

"Really who's?" Catherine asks.

"Don't know, but they were a child's print." Greg says as Catherine picks up her phone to call Brass.

"Brass." he answers.

"We need a warrant for the brother's fingerprints, I might be able to place his hands on that bowl of pineapple. That would mean he was there when she ate her last meal." Catherine says turning to Greg and smiling. "I could just kiss you." Catherine says as Greg turns his cheek and points, he opens his eyes and finds her gone.

"Damn." Greg says walking out of the room.

Catherine goes to find Grissom.

"Gil, I think the brother's prints were on the bowl of pineapple, if we can get him to say that he was with her when she ate, that would trump the mother's statement." Catherine says, Grissom has not been paying attention. "Gil.. Gil" Catherine says

"What." Grissom says.

"Didn't you hear me, I might be able to place the brother there when JonBenet was eating her last meal." Catherine says smiling.

"Uh, huh, look what I found." Grissom says.

"What did you find?" Catherine says seeing nothing.

"Nothing, there is nothing here to link the father to this crime, except for the ransom demand $118,00 and his Christmas bonus, but other than that, no hairs, no fibers, no prints nothing." Grissom says, "This will be a very general interview." Grissom says.

Catherine's phone begins to ring.

"Willows." She answers.

"Catherine, I've got your warrant, I'll meet you at the White's house." Brass says.

"Ok" Catherine says hanging up her phone and she leaves the CSI building jumps in her Tahoe and halls ass. She arrives and has to wait outside for Brass to show up. "What took you so long?" Catherine questions jumping out of her Tahoe.

"I drove the speed limit." Brass says as they walk up to the White's house. Brass knocks on the door.

Mr. White answers.

Brass holds up his hand not letting Mr. White speak "Lets save the introductions, we have a warrant for Brad Russell's fingerprints." he pulls out the warrant and hands it to Mr. White who leaves to get the Russells.

James comes to the door, seemingly startled.

"Can I help you?" he asks

"Yeah we need your son's fingerprints and we have a warrant." Catherine says.

James cautiously opens the door and lets Brass and Catherine in, showing them to the dining room table. Catherine sits down and Brass stands behind her.

"Deja vu." Catherine says to Brass who nods in response.

A boy about 4 1/2ft walks around the corner wearing a NASCAR T-shirt and blue jeans. He has brown hair and brown eyes, he comes in and sits down across the table from Catherine.

Catherine looks at him and smiles her blue eyes just shining at him. At least he is still alive.

"Hi Brad, I'm Catherine Willows." she says.

"Hi." Brad replies looking at Catherine and feeling comfortable.

"Brad, I need you to do something for me." Catherine says gently.

"Ok." Brad says slouching in his chair.

"I need your fingerprints." Catherine says.

"Fingerprints?" he questions

"Yeah, when you touch something you leave behind a part of yourself, and everyone has a unique print, its special. I need yours." Catherine says

"Ok." Brad says.

Catherine takes his hands and puts his fingers in ink that doesn't show up on the finger until pressed onto paper.

"That way this won't get on your clothes." Catherine says as he looks at his hands and doesn't see any ink.

She places his fingers on the 10 card sheet, then she does the other hand. She looks up to see Pam standing in the door way glaring at her. The look in Pam's face is a mixture of rage and jealously, she hates that Catherine has been with her son for 20 minutes and she is already bonding with him. Pam stands against the door way and just observes the gentleness that Catherine has for Brad. Catherine ignores Pam's glare but she can still feel her eyes burying through her. Catherine finishes with Brad and she continues to hold his hand. Brad sits there looking at Catherine almost with despair.

"It'll be all right." Catherine whispers to Brad who smiles in return.

Catherine takes the prints and her and Brass leave the house. She walks out and doesn't even say thank you or good bye she just leaves. Brass gets his car and leaves. Catherine gets in her Tahoe and she just sits, she sits back in her chair and turns on the AC. She begins to think, she thinks about JonBenet and the hell she went through on the last day of her life and then she thinks about Brad, 9 years old, brainwashed by his parents and not knowing what's up and what's down. She continues to sit and she fells a lump beginning to develop in her throat and a single tear runs down her cheek. She lets the tear fall on her shirt, then she drives back to CSI. She returns to CSI and she is met at the door by Grissom, he knowing her better than anyone else notices her red eyes and pink cheeks.

"You all right?" Grissom asks.

Catherine thinks to herself, focusing her eyes on the lights on the ceiling trying not to break down.

"I'll be fine." Catherine says as they walk through the halls heading for Greg in the lab.

"Are you ready to interview the son?" Grissom asks

"Absolutely." Catherine says wiping her face before they walk into Greg's lab. "We've got prints for you, Greg. They belong to the son, run them against the prints on the bowl. If they don't match I'll be damned." Catherine says walking out, followed by Grissom.

"Look, why don't you go home, spend time with Lindsay, she'll be home soon its only 6, I've got the father to interview today and you won't be getting the son unless his prints on are that bowl. Just go home and rest, come to work tomorrow with fresh eyes." Grissom says, Catherine just looks at him and smiles she rests her hand lightly on Grissom's shoulder.

"Thank you." she says as she walks out of CSI. She gets in her Tahoe and drives home.

Catherine arrives home, and finds her daughter just getting home herself. Catherine gets out of her Tahoe and walks up to Lindsay.

"Where have you been?" Catherine asks.

"I had a project at Jenny's house." Lindsay says. Catherine just stares at her, standing at the front door. She walks over to Lindsay and picks up her, giving her the biggest hug, feeling her warmth.

"Oh, I love you so much, you know that right?" Catherine asks putting her down on the ground.

"Of course." Lindsay replies as Catherine unlocks the door and lets her and Lindsay in, she shuts the door behind her. "Has this got anything to do with that 6 year old girl?" Lindsay asks

"Yeah, and her brother is about your age, and I was just thinking that I couldn't live without you and I promise I will never hurt your or make you do anything that you don't want to do...ok." Catherine says going to the kitchen and making her self a drink.

"I know mommy, I know." Lindsay says following her mother and giving her a gentle hug.

"I need something to do to take my mind off of this for a while." Catherine says as Lindsay grabs a Coke from the fridge.

"Lets go to a movie, or watch one on TV." Lindsay suggests.

"Great idea, what movie?" Catherine asks.

Well we need to see a comedy or anything with Julia Roberts." Lindsay says trying to lighten the mood, Catherine gives her a slight smile.

"How about Ocean's 12." Catherine suggests.

"Yeah, its not a comedy but its not really an drama either." Lindsay says.

"Well its not a tear jerker heavy drama, that's all that matters." Catherine says.

"Ok, lets go watch George Clooney and Brad Pitt." Lindsay says smiling at Catherine.

"Sounds like a plan, just let me change first." Catherine says going to her room.

She soon emerges wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and flip-flops. She grabs her purse and her and Lindsay leave. They arrive at the movie theater and Catherine parks the car. Lindsay gets out and Catherine takes her hand, they walk to the box office.

"One adult and one child for Oceans 12." Catherine says.

"That'll be $13.50." the cashier says, Catherine pays cash, and the cashier gives her the tickets.

They walk into the lobby and head straight for the concession stand. They stand there a minute looking at the menu.

"What do you want, honey?" Catherine asks.

"Lets split a large popcorn, and drink we can get our own candies though." Lindsay says as Catherine walks up to the cashier.

"Would you like to try our candy combo?" he asks.

"What is that?" Catherine asks.

"Its a large popcorn, one large drink and two candies." he replies.

"Yeah, actually that's perfect." Catherine says.

"What drink would you like?" he asks

"Dr.Pepper is fine, butter on the popcorn layered." Catherine says.

"You get your choice of any candy on the top shelf." he says.

"I'll have Snickers Popables." Catherine says.

"And I'll have Sour Skittles." Lindsay says.

The cashier brings them their popcorn and gives them their candy and drink.

"That'll be $12.75." he says and Catherine pays him.

They walk in their movie and sit down.

Grissom and the rest of the team are at the lab. Brass walks in.

"The parents are calling, they want to know why you refuse to release the body of their daughter." Brass says.

"She is evidence." Grissom says, "We need to be able to refer to her as the case unfolds."

"I don't know if there is anything else she can provide us." Sara says, "Why don't we let her rest in peace?"

Greg walks in and joins the group.

"Well the DNA under her fingernails don't match anyone inside the house, or anyone that the parents pointed to as suspects. But it is male. Also the fingerprints on the bowl do match the brother's and the DNA in her underwear was a mixture from her and another source." Greg says.

"What type of source?" Sara asks

"Well, she wet the bed regularly, I think that maybe the underpants she was wearing didn't belong to her but to a friend perhaps, it was female DNA." Greg concludes

"I found out while interviewing the White's that their daughter was JonBenet's best friend and that once she had, had an accident while at their house and he gave JonBenet his daughter's underwear to wear." Nick says.

"Ok, so those are probably Mr. White's daughter's." Grissom says. "I'm ready, I'm going to go have a chat with the father." he says leaving the building.

"So I take it we're still not giving up the body?" Brass says quietly.

"Guess not." Warrack replies.

Catherine and Lindsay's movie is over and they drive back home. They arrive at their house.

"I'm going to sleep." Lindsay says hugging her mom tight. "I'll see you in the morning."

"No you probably won't I have an interview with the girl's brother tomorrow." Catherine says hugging her back.

Lindsay went to her room and shut the door, while Catherine made her way to her room. She slipped into her pj's and claimed into bed turning on the TV.

"I wanna be a cowboy sweetheart, I want to learn to rope and to ride." says the child's voice on the TV, wearing a pink skirt and cowboy hat tapping her feet and swaying from side to side.

Catherine's eyes begin to widen as she sees clips from JonBenet's pageants flash across the screen.

"I'm JonBenet and I'm 6 years old, I love to ride my bike and play the piano." JonBenet says in the clips.

Suddenly the clips change from the beauty pageants to family home movies.

"JonBenet why don't you put your shoes on?" a woman asks her.

"Because Aunt Polly, I want to fell the rhythm of the earth under my feet." JonBenet says pointing toward the ground.

Catherine pulls the covers up to her chin and finds her self smiling at the TV.

"I'll get them baby girl, I promise I'll get them." Catherine says to the TV.

"The body of 6 year old JonBenet Russell was found dead in her home December 26. Authorities are not saying they have a suspect. They will say that they are making progress. The daughter of Chilton Graphics Owner, James Russell, was supposedly kidnapped, when her mother made the frantic call to 911. She told police that she had found a ransom note that was 2 1/2 pages long signed at the bottom S.B.T.C. Crime scene investigators found her body during a routine walk through of the house. They are currently trying to eliminate all sources within the house. Stay tuned for up-dated information." the anchor woman says

Catherine finally finds herself falling asleep, and she doesn't resist. She falls asleep but all she can think of is that 6 year old beauty, who has been taken too early. She finally lets it drift from her mind as she sleeps soundly.

Catherine wakes up early the next day, ready for action. She recalls a dream that she had where she could hear JonBenet's screams, and she was always unable to get to her in time, and everytime she would finally reach her she'd be dead. This case was taking a turn for the worse and it was only going to get worse before it gets better. Catherine walks into the kitchen were the coffee had been set on a timer. She pours herself a cup and walks to the couch sitting down and turning on the TV. She flips through channels until she comes across CNN and a woman wearing a blue suit with white trim over a white sweater, a silver angel pin on her lapel and gold earrings, Catherine almost chokes on her coffee. She grabs her cell phone.

"Grissom." he answers.

"Turn to CNN." Catherine says quickly.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just do it." Catherine demands.

"Yes dear." Grissom replies turning on his TV to CNN.

"Gil, she's wearing the same clothes that she wore in our interview. She's trying to tell me that it's not the first time." Catherine says.

"No, she's building her defense, see when you would bring up the clothing subject in court over Dec. 26, her lawyer would ask you what she wore to the interview and what she wore on TV, making it more than once." Grissom says. "They're good."

The TV cameras focus on the parents who are sitting on couch holding up a picture of JonBenet with $100,000 REWARD on the top.

"Citizens of Las Vegas there is someone out there and I would advise you to keep your babies close to you." Pam says tears running down her face.

"We are offering a $100,000 reward to anyone with information leading to an arrest and convection of the person that killed my child." James says taking the picture of JonBenet away from his wife.

"I loved that child, I'd have done anything for her. God knows who you are and He will find you." Pam says pointing a finger at the camera.

Grissom sits in his recliner and leans back exposing the foot rest, he props his feet up and gets confortable.

"You know psychologists would say that hiding behind one's faith or religion is a sign of guilt." Grissom says.

"Yeah, look how she points her finger at the camera, you know what they say when you point 1 finger you always have 4 pointing back at you." Catherine says trying to lighten the moment. "So, how'd the interview go with dad?"

"He confirmed the child eating crab and falling asleep in the car. However, he didn't recall his wife coming to bed. He gave me more suspects, disgruntled employees and he didn't make any connection between the $118,000 ransom demand and his Christmas bonus." Grissom says pausing to let Catherine speak.

"He wouldn't would he." Catherine replies

"He said that he helped his son put together and present, then put him to bed and went to read to his daughter. He didn't recall whether her clothes were changed. I showed him a picture of the Bible and he said that it was his." Grissom finishes

"So what do you think, the mother was sitting in his study when she wrote the ransom note." Catherine says.

"Maybe, we haven't gotten the results of the handwriting samples back yet." Grissom says

"Did we ever get ahold of that 911 tape?" Catherine asks

"Yeah, we broke it down and extracted the son's voice." Grissom says as Catherine's voice lights up.

"What! He was there?" Catherine asks

"Yep, but the father sent him back to bed." Grissom replies

"Why would they lie about that?" Catherine asks

"Don't know, something for you to ask the brother." Grissom replies

Catherine brings her knees to her chest, still talking to Grissom and turning up the volume on the TV.

"I did not kill that child. I loved her." Pam says on the television.

"Yeah you loved her to death." Catherine says speaking to the TV, Grissom looks at his phone and smiles.

"There are only 3 people who know who killed my baby.." Pam starts

Catherine turns the volume up louder.

"The killer, someone he told, and JonBenet who in my opinion is better off in Heaven than having to grow up in this horrible world." Pam says

"Did she just say what I thought she said." Catherine says

"She just colorfully said that her child is better off dead." Grissom replies

"We are not angry, we only want to move on with our lives." James says looking at his wife.

"Not angry? If someone killed my child, I'd be a woman on a mission to take down the son of a bitch." Catherine says

"I'm sure you would." Grissom says, Catherine smiles at his reply.

"How can they act so nonchalant?" Catherine asks. "I know cause they're is no "intruder" they're sending America on one hell of a wild goose chase." Catherine replies answering her own question.

"Please anyone with information, call your local police station. James and I thank you for your constant support, and to the police out there who are investigating the murder of our daughter anything we can do to help, just let us know and thank you for your hard work." Pam says as the TV cuts to a commercial.

"She said it on national TV, she'd be willing to help us, too bad I don't have a handy blank tape to record that one." Catherine says. "Well, Gil I've got to get ready for that interview I guess I'll see you at CSI."

"Yeah, see you there." Grissom says hanging up the phone.

Catherine jumps out of bed and checks on Lindsay who is still sleeping. She goes into her room and puts on a pair of gray slacks and a white tank top. She puts her hair up in a clip and checks on Lindsay again.

"Lindz." Catherine says gently scratching Lindsay's back in attempt to wake her up. Lindsay slowly opens her eyes.

"Umm." Lindsay replies.

"I've got to head to work, are you gonna be home, or do you want to come with me." Catherine asks.

"I'll call you when I'm awake then you can come get me." Lindsay says falling back asleep.

"Ok, you call if you need anything." Catherine says kissing her forehead and shutting Lindsay's door behind her.

She grabs her keys and purse and leaves the house locking the door. She gets in her Tahoe and heads for CSI. She arrives at the building, parks and walks inside. She is soon approached by Greg.

"Morning Cath." Greg says smiling.

"Have you got something for me, Greg?" Catherine asks.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Greg replies just staring at her smiling.

"Spit it out, Greg." Catherine says.

"There were no prints on the ransom note itself, but there were 5 prints on the writing tablet taken from the parent's home and they belong to Pam Russell." Greg says.

"That's great, now all we need is for handwriting to tell us whether the ransom note came from the writing tablet then we have enough to get her." Catherine says. "Check with handwriting every 15 minutes, keep bugging them until they crack then page me I'll be in an interview." Catherine says.

"You got it." Greg replies heading for handwriting.

"Thanks Greg, you're so helpful." Catherine replies. Her cell phone begins to ring.

"Willows." she answers.

"The brother is waiting for you, remember the interview is held at the lawyers office." Brass says.

"Oh, shit I forgot I'll be there ASAP." Catherine says literally running out the door, hitting herself in the head. She speeds once again heading for the lawyers office. She arrives and walks inside.She busts through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late." Catherine says as she enters a room.

Brad is sitting down in a chair that is too big for him, his lawyer sitting next to him along with a child psychologist. Catherine sees Brad and smiles, he sees her and smiles in return.

"Hi Brad, how are you today?" Catherine asks taking her seat.

"I'm fine." Brad replies

"So did you get along with your sister?" she asks.

"Yeah for the most part sometimes though she'd get on my nerves." Brad replies playing with his shirt.

"How so?" Catherine asks.

"She liked to tickle me and sometimes when I would build a castle of legos she'd come across and stomp on them knocking everything down." Brad says his facial expression changing from happy to upset.

"What about your mom, did she get along with you sister?" Catherine asks.

"Sometimes, my sister was starting to get board with the pageant thing I think, but my mom wouldn't let her quit." Brad says, making Catherine's eyes light up.

"Really, so you sister was getting board of the pageants?" Catherine asks.

"Yeah, she was in them all the time, and when she wasn't in one she was preparing for one. Tap lessons, singing lessons, dancing lessons. Lessons all the time. Maybe that's why she knocked my legos down." Brad says causing Catherine to smile at his innocence.

"Maybe." Catherine says, "Brad tell me something, was your sister asleep on the way home from the White's party?" Catherine asks.

"Yes, but she woke up in time to help carry some presents in the house." Brad replies taking a drink of his Coke.

"Did you guys go straight to bed?" Catherine asks.

"Nope, my dad helped me build one of my presents up, then after that my sister, my mom and I shared a bowl of pineapple. JonBenet's favorite fruit, and then..." he started but was interrupted by Catherine.

"You said that you ate pineapple." Catherine says, Brad looks at her.

"Yes, she hadn't eaten much at the White's and she wanted something to eat. My mom made her a bowl but she couldn't eat it all so I helped her." Brad reiterated.

Catherine checks her recorder to make sure it is working.

"What about your dad and JonBenet how did they get along?" Catherine asks

"They got along great. Never fought or anything, my dad misses her so much." Brad replies

"Really, they never had a tiff?" Catherine asks.

"No, never, my dad said that JonBenet filled the void in his life when he lost Beth." Brad says.

Catherine just looks at him, 9 years old and here she thought he had been brainwashed, but in reality he was the observer. Like a little Grissom she thought to herself. He noticed everything.

"Did you wake up on the morning of Dec. 26?" Catherine asks.

"Yeah, when my mom found the note, my dad came in my room and said that JonBenet was missing, but that I should go back to bed. But after hearing that I couldn't so I quietly made my way downstairs when I found my mom on the phone." Brad replies

"What did they say to you?" Catherine asks.

"Well I asked them what did they find, and my dad said that they weren't talking to me and to go back to sleep, the police would be here soon." Brad replies.

"And you went to sleep?" Catherine asks.

"No, I just laid in bed until my bedroom door opened and I thought it was my dad checking on me so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep." Brad replies.

Catherine sits back in her chair, completely shocked. This boy has broken the case wide open and he doesn't even know it. He confirmed that his parents had both lied about JonBenet being asleep, and what she ate before bed and that he was awake. He's got nothing to hide, so he naturally is telling the truth.

"Brad do you know what happened to your sister?" Catherine asks bracing herself for the answer.

"Yes, my dad said that someone killed her." Brad replies.

"But do you know who?" Catherine pushes the issue.

"No, they wouldn't say." Brad replies.

"Did you hear anything that night in the house?" Catherine asks

"I always heard creaks in the house, yeah I did. I went to bed after eating the pineapple and so did my sister my dad read to her and then he went to bed." Brad says

"Are you sound sleeper?" Catherine asks

"No not at all, slight noise wakes me up." Brad says, "So anyway, later I heard my sister talking to my mom, I think she had wet the bed and then my mom pulled her into the bathroom and I didn't hear anything after that." he concluded.

Catherine's eyes begin slowly tearing up. He had heard his sister moments before she died. Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked up at the light and Brad's lawyer finally realizing that his client had in a way given up his parents decided to step in.

"I think you have all the questions you came to ask." the lawyer said

"I think I have." Catherine replies, she stands up from her chair. Brad stands up from his and Catherine can't help but to go over and hug him. She hugs him tight because she'll never see him again. At first he is resistant then feeling safe in her arms he hugs her back and begins to cry into her shirt, she pulls him away.

"It's going to be ok, you hear me." Catherine says kneeling down to his level, making him taller than her.

"My mommy is in trouble isn't she?" Brad asks.

"Honey, I don't know what to say, you told me the truth and you will not be in trouble. You will still have your dad always remember the love you had for your sister." Catherine says as his lawyer pull him away and walks him out. Catherine leaves and drives back to CSI ready to play her recorded tape for the world.

She arrives back at CSI and is met by Warrack at the door.

"Cath, Nick and I interviewed the Russell's neighbors and they said that they heard a child scream around midnight on the 26th." Warrack says as he and Catherine walk through the halls and arrive to Grissom's office.

"You hear this?" Catherine asks.

"Hear what?" Grissom asks.

"That the neighbors claim to have heard a child's scream from across the street on the night of the 26th." Catherine replies. "Oh, by the way the brother gave me some major information."

"Ok, but we can't do anything yet until we get those handwriting samples back." Nick says

Grissom's eyes light up and he stands up from his desk.

"I smell an experiment. If they could hear her screams from across the street then the parents could hear the screams from up-stairs." Grissom says. "Catherine what's Lindsay doing today?" he asks

"Nothing actually, do we need her help?" Catherine says.

"Yeah, we need her to be JonBenet." Grissom says, Catherine picks up her phone and calls Lindsay at home.

"Hello." Lindsay answers.

"Honey, its mom, do you want to help us with something?" Catherine asks.

"I guess so, what with?" Lindsay asks.

"We need you to stand in a basement and scream." Catherine says.

"Yeah sure." Lindsay replies.

"Ok, I'll pick you up get ready." Catherine says hanging up the phone.

"I'll pick up Lindsay and meet you guys at the house." Catherine says leaving CSI and going to her house.

The team leaves and drive to the house on 15th street.

Catherine drives up to house and gets out of her Tahoe, she sees Lindsay through the window and runs to her hugging her tight, picking her up off the ground and beginning to cry. She swings her around and places her back on the ground. Lindsay sees her mother crying, which she's only seen like twice, once right after Catherine worked on a case where a little girl was molested and again when Lindsay's father was murdered and now makes 3.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh, nothing I'm just so glad to see you, your face, your eyes, your smile, your liveliness, just you." Catherine says helping Lindsay in her Tahoe.

They drive to the house. When they get to the house Catherine runs around and gets Lindsay out of the car.

"Hey, Lindz!" Warrack yells to her as Lindsay runs giving Warrack a hug, then hugging Nick and pausing before hugging Grissom.

"Hi guys, so what do you want me to do?" Lindsay asks.

"Well follow me." Grissom says putting latex gloves on Lindsay's hands, so in case she touches anything she won't contaminate any remaining evidence.

Grissom leads Lindsay to the main room in the basement, he stops.

"Ok, I want you to count to 100 and scream as loud as you can. Catherine you go to the third floor, Nick I want you in the brother's room, and Sara I want you on the first floor. Warrack and I will be out side across the street. Lets see if JonBenet did scream if the parents could have heard her. When Lindsay screams if you can hear her, call my cell phone, if you can't call Warrack's." Grissom says, as they all scatter to their spots.

Catherine sprints up the stairs to the third floor, she sits on the parents bed, Nick goes to the second floor going into the brother's room while Sara goes to the first floor and sits in the back of the house. Warrack goes to the neighbor's house and knocks on the door.

"Hi we've met before, we are doing an experiment, I need to stand were you were standing when you heard the scream." Warrack says speaking quickly, the woman shows him in and where she was standing, Warrack stands there. Grissom stand just outside the house on the driveway.

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screams. Grissom quickly hears her and Warrack leaves the house as soon as he hears the scream. Catherine quickly hears her, and call Grissom.

"I heard her on the 3rd floor." she says hanging up the phone and making her way downstairs.

"Yep can hear her in the brother's room." Nick says joining Catherine's decent down the stairs to Sara who is on her phone, she hangs up.

"So it looks like the parents can either sleep through a hurricane or they were awake." Catherine says. Grissom documents the experiment and puts it into evidence.

They all go down into the basement were Lindsay is still screaming.

"Honey, we heard you, you can stop." Catherine says walking over to Lindsay and playing with her long blonde hair.

"Good job, Lindsay, what a set of lungs you must have." Grissom says.

"Where do you think I learned it all." Lindsay begins as Catherine quickly covers Lindsay's mouth smiling.

"Kids says the darndest things." Catherine says. "So we got it, now all we need is those samples."

"That's it." Grissom says.

They pack up and everyone including Lindsay returns to the lab and anxiously await the handwriting experts findings. They all stand around as if waiting to be dealt a black jack. The handwriting expert turns around and takes a deep breath before revealing his findings.

"After consulting many handwriting experts all would say that the mother couldn't be excluded as the author of the note, and 4 of those experts would testify in court that she was the author of the note. 24 out of the 26 letters of the alphabet match the mother's handwriting exactly, and after recent handwriting samples given to us by the parents the mother has changed her handwriting significantly. So my final conclusion is this, the only person who could have written that note is none other than Pam Russell." the expert concludes

Catherine begins smiling so bright, she looks to the sky.

"This is for you baby girl." she says.

She turns around and hugs Lindsay, then she hugs Nick and Warrack. Finally she smiles so wide and she hugs Grissom not letting go for just a minute, until Greg walks in.

"One more nail in the mother's coffin." Greg begins getting everyone attention. "The fibers on the adhesive part of the tape that covered the girl's mouth matches microscopically with the fabric from the sweater worn by the mother on the night of the 25 and the morning of the 26th. The only way for that to have happened was if she was the one placing the tape on her daughter's mouth." Greg concludes

Catherine pulls out the tape recorder the interview with the brother.

"I think we have enough for a warrant." Catherine says pushing the stop button.

"I'll call Brass." Sara says.

The Russell family leaves the White's house, heading home. James drives, with Pam in the front and Brad and JonBenet in the back. JonBenet falls asleep on her brother's shoulder on the way home, and wakes up when the car comes to a stop.

"Are we home?" JonBenet asks.

"Yes Johnnie B, we are, would you please help us carry some of these presents inside the house?" her mother asks

"Sure." JonBenet replies getting out of the car as her mother piles presents in her arms.

James opens the door and they walk in, Brad immediately sets down his load of presents and runs to their Christmas tree. He begins attempting to assemble an air plane, when his father comes in to help him. JonBenet sets down her load of presents and makes her way to the kitchen. She begins looking through the refrigerator and finds fresh pineapple. She pulls it out and sets in on the counter top.

"Here let me help you with that." Pam says fixing JonBenet a bowl of pineapple.

Pam takes the bowl and sets in on the table and hands JonBenet a fork. Brad has finishes building his air plane and he joins his sister. He sits down next to her and takes the bowl away from her eating some of her pineapple.

"Hey." JonBenet yells

"Johnnie B, share." James says stroking her hair. She gives up and lets her brother take it. Once he finishes he walks up stairs followed by his dad who gets him ready for bed. Pam stays down stairs with JonBenet.

"Finished?" Pam says.

"Yep." JonBenet replies.

"Are you ready for the pageant in Michigan next week?" Pam says as she walks JonBenet up the stairs.

"Kinda, I wish I could take a break from the pageant stuff." JonBenet says walking to her room.

"Well you'll never become Miss America if you take a break." Pam replies opening JonBenet's bedroom door.

JonBenet takes off her black velvet pants and puts on her white long john pants, climbing into bed. She pulls the sheets up and lays down getting confortable. Her mother leaves and her father comes in.

"What do you want me to read to you today?" he asks

"How about The Little Gingerbread Man." JonBenet replies as her father walks over to her book shelf and pulls the book down.

He comes and sits down next to her and reads, he has gotten about half way through the book when he looks up to find her fast asleep. His beautiful child, sleeps soundly and he kisses her forehead and walks out of her room. Not knowing that this would be the last time he'd see her alive. He walks up to his room, changes clothes and climes into bed, he reads for a few minutes but soon he is asleep himself. Pam remains awake and around 11 PM she hears JonBenet's voice.

"Mommy, mommy." she yells from her room.

Pam walks into JonBenet's room to find her bed sheets soaked along with her.

"Why didn't you use the bathroom before you went to bed like I told you." Pam says jerking JonBenet out of her bed and into the bathroom.

Pam grabs the white long john top that goes to her pants on her way out of the room. JonBenet is standing in the bathroom when her mother comes in and forcefully begins pulling the girls shirt off over her head. JonBenet being pulled around looses her balance and falls hitting her head on the bathtub. Pam frantic puts the white top on JonBenet and try to get her to wake up. JonBenet lies on the floor of the bathroom unconscious but not dead.

"Oh my God, Johnnie B, wake up." Pam says trying to give her mouth to mouth but she doesn't respond.

Pam begins thinking of her options. Call 911 and look like an abusive parent or stage a killing to cover her ass. She chooses door number two. She carries the body of JonBenet down the spiral stair case as not to wake up Brad or James. She takes her to the basement and lays her on the floor of the wine cellar. She runs back to JonBenet's room and grabs her favorite pink night gown and a white blanket. Returning to the basement she hears JonBenet let out one loud scream, and she being a mother in panic notices her paint tote. She breaks one of her paint brushes in half and grabs some cord fashioning a garrote. She strings it around JonBenet's neck and begins pulling, not knowing that she is already near death. Thank God she didn't feel anything after the blow to the head. Once Pam thinks the has pulled enough, she breaks off two more strands and loosely ties JonBenet's wrists together. She returns to her paint tote and rips off a piece of duct tape and places the tape over JonBenet's mouth attempting to make it look like a kidnapping gone wrong, meanwhile leaving microscopic pieces of her sweater on the sticky side of the tape. She pulls JonBenet's pants down and attempting to make it look like a male intruder, takes another paint brush and sticks it inside of her leaving behind the splinters. She puts her pants back on and picks her up lying her back down on the white blanket then wrapping her in it, trying to keep her warm. She takes one last look at her daughter before throwing JonBenet's favorite pink night gown on the ground next to her. On the way to her husband's study she grabs her writing tablet and a pen from her jar. She walks into James' study and sits down at his desk thinking of what a ransom note would say. She begins writing.

_Mr. Russell,_

_Listen Carefully! We are a group of individuals that represent a small foreign faction. We respect your business but not the country it serves. At this time we have your daughter in our possession. She is safe and unharmed and if you want her to see 1997, you must follow our instructions to the letter. You will with draw..._

Pam pauses from writing searching James' desk for a ransom demand, she finally comes across his Christmas bonus check stub

_$118,000 from your account, $100,000 will be in $100 bills and the remaining $18,000 in $20 bills. Make sure that you bring an adequate size attaché to the bank. When you get home you will put the money in a brown paper bag. I will call you between 8 and 10 am tomorrow to instruct you on delivery. The delivery will be exhausting so I advise you to be rested. If we monitor you getting the money early, we might call you early to arrange an early delivery of the money..._

Pam flips to the next page and continues writing.

_and hence and earlier pick-up of your daughter. Any deviation of my instructions will result in the immediate execution of your daughter and you will also be denied her remains for proper burial. The two gentlemen watching over your daughter do not particularly like you so I advise you not to provoke them. Speaking to anyone about your situation, such as Police, F.B.I, etc. will result in your daughter being beheaded. If we catch you talking to a stray dog, she dies...._

Pam pauses again and stops her hand from shaking.

_If we catch you talking to a stray dog, she dies. If you alert bank authorities, she dies. If the money is in any way marked or tampered with, she dies. You will be scanned for electronic devices and if any are found, she dies. You can try to deceive us, but be warned that we are familiar with law enforcement countermeasures and tactics. You stand a 99 chance of killing your daughter if you try to out smart us. Follow our instructions..._

Pam flips to a third blank page and continues to write.

_and you stand a 100 chance of getting her back. You and your family are under constant scrutiny as well as the authorities. Don't try to grow a brain James. You are not the only fat cat around so don't think killing will be difficult. Don't underestimate us James. Use that good southern common sense of yours. It is up to you now James!_

_Victory!_

Pam searches for a name to put at the end of the letter, she looks around James' desk and sees his Bible already open to Psalms 35 and 36, she reads the lines and takes the first letter of each word.

_S.B.T.C_

She finishes, takes the papers and lays them at the bottom of the spiral stair case, making sure that she found it first. She goes to the third floor and checks on James who is still asleep, she looks at the time 2:30am. She walks down stairs and disposes of the duct tape and rope. Not being able to sleep she heads to the first floor living room and sits in a chair and prays.

"Our father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thyn is the kingdom and power and the glory forever. Amen." She finishes and finds herself asleep on the chair. She wakes up at 5:30 goes to the second floor and plays our her kidnapping. She opens JonBenet's room as though the kidnapper closed it after he took JonBenet, she runs downstairs and finds the note.

"Oh my God, Oh my God James.....!" Pam screams running back to JonBenet's room

James comes meets his wife and follows her downstairs to see the note on the floor.

"Call 911!" James yells running back upstairs to check on Brad who wakes up and follows his dad.

"What did you find.?" Brad asks while his mom is screaming to the 911 operator.

"We're not talking to you!" James barks, "Go back to bed!" he yells as Brad returns to his room.

"755 15th Street, Las Vegas, we have a kidnapping, there is a note left and our daughter is gone please hurry. She's 6 years old, blonde hair, It says SBTC VICTORY. I'm the mother Pam, Pam Russell, please on God save my baby......" Pam yells into the phone. The phone goes dead.

Brass meets Catherine at the White's house.

"Did you get the warrant?" Catherine asks

"You bet I did." Brass replies.

He knocks on the door and is greeted by James we have a warrant for your wife's arrest." Brass says, Catherine standing behind him half smiling half crying.

Brass pushes through the door and goes to the kitchen were Pam is standing with Mrs.White. Brass walks up to her.

"Pam Russell, you are under arrest for the murder of your daughter JonBenet Russell, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be presented to you." Brass says arresting Pam and taking her out of the house.

"Pam what is going on?" James asks. Pam doesn't respond she just gets in the back of the squad car.

Brad comes around the corner and he walks up to Catherine who is brushing the tears away from her face. He slowly nudges her arm and when she turns around he gives her a hug crying on her shirt.

"It's ok Brad you did the right thing." Catherine says as James takes Brad away from Catherine who walks out of the house and gets in her Tahoe. She drives back to CSI and walks into Doc Robbins autopsy room.

"Hey Doc, where is the Russell girl." Catherine says.

Dr. Robbins walks over to one of the wall door and opens it pulling out the gurney inside. He leaves Catherine alone. Catherine stands over JonBente's lifeless body and takes her hand.

"I told you I'd get her." Catherine says as tears begin to develop in her eyes. "Rest in peace now JonBenet, rest in peace." Catherine says pushing JonBenet back inside and shutting the door.

She walks out of the autopsy room and is met by James.

"I had no idea?" He says to her.

"I know, you didn't but sometime sit down and talk to your son, he knew." Catherine says

"Can I have my daughter now?" he asks

"Yes, when is the memorial service?" Catherine asks.

"In a week, you are welcome to come for everything you did for my baby." James says

"Thank you." Catherine says taking off her lab coat and walking down the hall leaving James to consult with the Doc.

She walks further down the hall and is met by Grissom.

"You didn't have to come." Catherine says

"I know but I didn't know if you needed me." Grissom says.

"I probably do, thank you." she says hugging him. "Will you come with me in a week." she speaks into his ear.

"Yes." Grissom says taking her by the hand as they walk down the hall and meet the rest of the team.

"We got her guys." Catherine says making everyone smile.

"Thank God." Sara says.

A week flys by and little work had been done with the CSI's. There was a new quietness about the building almost as if JonBenet's death triggered a new perspective for life. Catherine spends more time with her daughter and they spend more time with Grissom. Sara spends more time not dwelling on work and just enjoying life. Warrack and Nick enjoy going to ball games and taking a day off of work to just sit at home and watch TV. Friday comes around and Catherine gets ready for the funeral. She dresses in a short black dress her hair down around her shoulders. Lindsay takes a day off of school. They drive to the CSI building and meet up with the rest of the team, then they all drive to. Peachtree Presbyterian Church, where the funeral is being held. They park and get out of their Tahoes. Catherine is the first inside the church, but as soon as she walks through the door she begins walking slowly letting everyone pass her up. Nick and Warrick go and pay respects to JonBenet and they shake hands with James and Brad. Sara walks up to JonBenet's casket which is open, and she pays her respects then shaking hands with James and Brad. Grissom walks up but doesn't look at JonBenet instead he walks over to the father, shaking his hand and then sitting down next to Sara. Lindsay walks in and sits between Sara and Grissom, making Sara scoot down to make room for her mother. Catherine slowly approaches JonBenet, she almost screams. JonBenet is wearing one of her pageant gowns, a tiara is on her head and a sash Little Miss Christmas is around her. Her face is made up and she looks like a porcelain doll. Her pageant dress covers up the deep furrow around her neck and in her hands is a stuffed animal. Catherine just stands there looking at this beautiful child, wishing that she were alive instead of in a box. Catherine softly cries to herself.

"I'm sorry." Catherine whispers to JonBenet. She leaves the child and walks over to James, she shakes his hand and goes to stand infront of Brad. Brad quickly jumps into Catherine's arms.

"I wish you were my mom." Brad whispers in Catherine's ear.

"Me too, sweety but you'll be fine with your dad. I promise." Catherine softly replies putting him back on the ground and walking over to the pew to sit next to Grissom.

She sits down and Grissom gently takes her hand, Catherine reaches in her purse and brings out a box of tissues passing some down to Sara.

"Please stand and join me in singing Jesus Loves Me." the preacher begins the funeral.

"Jesus loves me this I know, for the Bible tells me so, little ones to him belong they are weak but he is strong." the assembly sings.

THE END

PS please review my story, this took me weeks to write, but all the major information is real and sequential to the Ramsey investigation. I did however add my own CSI twist to the story, and again I mean no disrespect to JonBenet, but I feel that people should know the true story. Remember that I wrote this story based on how I felt the investigation should have been handled.

In Memory of:

JonBenet Patricia Ramsey

8/06/1990-12/25/1996


End file.
